venez lire et exprimez vous
by lucia-kun
Summary: ensemble nous pouvons faire entendre notre point de vu aux administrateurs.


Le liberté d'expression passe aussi par là, laisser les auteurs poster leur fiction.

Il est vrai que certaines fictions peuvent contenir des scènes qui peuvent déranger et/ou n'est pas approprier suivant l'age de certain lecteur(trice).

Et je tenais a rajouter qu'au vu des dernier événement qui a touché la France plus particulièrement sa liberté d'expression. Que c'est un combat qui nécessite plusieurs personnes pour faire entendre leur voix et faire bouger des chose.(#_ je suis Charlie !_)

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_ArashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Akayui_

_Liarana_

_Meritites_

_Titi Potter_

_Alexian Black_

_lucia-kun_

Arm des McD

lolipop62150

frederique1986

Jessie

Bruniblondi

sakuraetsasuke

iantocullen

tonie

tablearepasser

Ella-33

_Kyubea _

_AnaHope _

_Joline Hale _

_Kitsune aquatik _

_yumi-elfeuw _

_Arahila _

_nnahoj _

_Pouki26_

Elo51

MakaSoul

dempeo

nogitsune839

Aldwinn

Izzie9697

Cassandra White 17

Math'L

Clarissa89


End file.
